Hate or Love ?
by Eun Byeol
Summary: Lee Donghae membenci Kim Jongwoon sepenuh hati. Bagaimana jika Donghae harus hidup bersama orang yang bahkan mendengar namanya saja ia tidak sudi?


Hate or Love ?

.

.

.

Summary : Lee Donghae membenci Kim Jongwoon sepenuh hati. Bagaimana jika Donghae harus hidup bersama orang yang bahkan mendengar namanya saja ia tidak sudi?

Declaimer : Super Junior bukan milik Eun Byeol, tapi ijinkan saya memiliki Jongwonnie oppa #puppy eyes *ditabok Clouds*

Cast : Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk

Other cast : menyusul aja..

Rating : T

Warning : genderswitch for Donghae and Eunhyuk, probably more (who knows?) #plak

Don't like don't read, don't flame the casts just flame the author (if you want), no copas, review

please.

.

.

.

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

"LEE HYUKJAE…!"

'Brak!'

Suara yang sangat merdu aka merusak dunia dan gebrakan pintu yang dibuka dengan tidak elitnya mengiringi kedatangan seorang yeoja tomboy -yang mengenakan sepatu kets dan celana training yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya yang seharusnya terekspose sempurna mengingat dia mengenakan rok mini- memasang wajah garang, siap melahap apa saja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ya ampun Donghae! kau hampir membuatku mati terserang penyakit jantung mendadak." Yeoja yang dipanggil Lee Hyukjae oleh yeoja tomboy bernama Lee Donghae itu menghentikan meliuk-liukkan badannya –dance- dan mematikan music hip hop yang mengalun dari tape recorder di ruangan itu.

"I don't care! Kenapa kau seenaknya saja memutuskannya sendiri tanpa berunding denganku, eoh?" Donghae mengekor di belakang Hyukjae –Eunhyuk- yang berjalan di tepi ruangan tempat ia meletakkan tasnya.

"Yack! perhatikan aku saat aku sedang berbicara denganmu!" teriak Donghae kalap ketika Eunhyuk mengabaikannya. Direbutnya botol air mineral di tangan Eunhyuk saat ia hendak meneguknya.

"Kembalikan minumanku, Hae-ya, aku sangat haus." Mohon Eunhyuk.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Akan ku jawab setelah aku minum. Kali ini kau ingin membunuhku karena dehidrasi, eoh?"

Akhirnya Donghae mengalah dan menyerahkan botol minuman itu pada pemiliknya. Dia berpikir benar juga apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung meneguk air dalam botol hingga tersisa setengahnya, lalu mengambil handuk kuning dengan motif monyet guna menyeka tubuhnya yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku!" titah Donghae, kedua tangannya dilipat de depan dada dan memandang Eunhyuk tajam.

"Duduklah dulu, Hae-ya." tutur Eunhyuk lembut. Donghae menurutinya, masih tetap memasang pose sebalnya pada partner merangkap sahabatnya itu.

"Jelaskan padaku!" perintah Donghae, namun nada suaranya sudah kembali normal, tidak seperti tadi dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu.

"Apalagi yang harus aku jelaskan? Kau sudah mendengarnya secara langsung dan detail dari Siwon-sshi ketua OSIS kan?" bukannya melakukan apa yang Donghae minta, Eunhyuk malah mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Donghae yang membuat Donghae kembali akan 'meledak'.

"Yack! kau menjengkelkan sekali, Hyukkie!" suara Donghae naik beberapa oktaf, membuat telinga Eunhyuk berkedut karena teriakan Donghae.

"Yack! berhenti berteriak, Lee Donghae!" balas Eunhyuk tak kalah keras.

"Berhenti membuatku kesal!" Donghae tak mau kalah keras.

"Baiklah." Eunhyuk menghela napasnya, mengumpulkan kesabaran menghadapi sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu. "Mianhae karna tidak mengajakmu berunding, Hae. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menolaknya."

"Tapi kan kau bisa meminta pendapatku dulu, Eunhyukkie. Aku ini wakilmu di dancing club ini, biasanya kita selalu memutuskannya bersama." Donghae pun berusaha menekan kekesalannya.

"Kalaupun aku meminta pendapatmu terlebih dahulu, kau akan tetap tidak menyetujuinya kan? Bersikaplah professional, Donghae-ya."

"Aku tidak keberatan jika dancing club kita dan singing club menggalang kerja sama, tapi kenapa aku harus satu tim dengan namja berkepala helm menyebalkan itu? Dan hanya berdua, hah?" Donghae menggeram frustasi.

"Kim Jongwoon, Hae, bukan namja berkepala helm." Koreksi Eunhyuk.

"Who cares? Julukan itu pantas untuknya."

"Rumah kalian kan bersebelahan, akan lebih mudah untuk sharing. Bukankah sewaktu kecil kau dan Yesung oppa akrab?" Eunhyuk mengemukakan alasannya dan mengingat-ingat masa kecilnya bersama Donghae dan namja bernama Kim Jongwoon –atau biasa dipanggil Yesung karena suara emasnya- itu.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa bertetangga dengan namja aneh itu, apalagi mempunyai teman masa kecil seperti dia." Sungut Donghae acuh.

"Berkorbanlah demi kesuksesan acara festival seni di sekolah kita, nde? Ayolah, fishy~" Eunhyuk memohon pada Donghae dengan memasang puppy eyes ala Eunhyuk yang sering tidak bisa ditolak oleh Donghae.

"Aish! Arraseo! Kau menang kali ini, monkey!"

"Gomawo, Donghae-ya." Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae.

"Yack! jangan memelukku! badanmu bau tau!" Donghae melepaskan diri dari pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Hehehe, mianhae." Eunhyuk tersenyum lima jari.

"Bilang saja kau ingin sering berdua saja bersama Siwon kan?" selidik Donghae, sementara Eunhyuk hanya memamerkan gummy smile andalannya yang memperlihatkan gusi pinknya.

.

.

.

-Donghae POV-

Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku dengan santai menyusuri jalan yang membimbingku menuju rumah yang kutinggali bersama eomma dan oppaku –Donghwa oppa. Appaku? Beliau sudah damai di surga. Kusenandungkan lagu yang diputar oleh ipod yang berada di saku blazer melalui earphone yang bertengger di telingaku. Sesekali kakiku menendang kerikil di jalan.

'Pluk'

Kurasakan tangan seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan. Bagaikan gerakan slow motion, kutolehkan kepala ku ke arah pelaku penepukan (?) itu.

"Jongjin-ah?" Kulepas earphone yang kupakai, menyampirkannya di leherku. Aku mengenali namja dengan seragam Junior High School ini. Kim Jongjin, tetangga sebelah rumahku yang tak lain adalah adik dari –arghh aku malas menyebut namanya- namja yang memiliki ukuran kepala tidak normal itu. *dibakar Clouds*

"Noona~ dari tadi aku berteriak memanggilmu." Jongjin bersungut sebal karena aku mengabaikan panggilannya. Jelas saja bukan? Aku 'menulikan' telingaku menggunakan earphone yang terhubung dengan ipod yang memutar lagu dengan volume yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Mianhae, Jongjin-ah." aku tersenyum innocent.

"Kau baru pulang? Atau kau pergi bermain dulu ya?" kedua mataku menyipit, menyelidiki hal yang menerutku tidak beres. Bagaimana mungkin seorang siswa Junior High School pulang jam enam petang?

"Yah! Aku ini anak baik-baik, noona. Aku mengikuti pelajaran tambahan menjelang ujian kelulusan Junior High School." Protesnya.

"Oh. Hehehe." Aku kembali tersenyum innocent. "Kau ingin melanjutkan ke mana, Jongjin-ah?"

"Aku ingin melanjutkan ke SM High School dan mengambil kelas seni seperti Donghae noona dan Yesung hyung. Ah, aku tidak bisa satu sekolah dengan hyung karena tahun ini hyung lulus dari Senior High School, bisa satu sekolah dengan noona pun hanya bisa satu tahun." Ocehnya panjang lebar, mirip sekali dengan namja itu. Wait? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Hah, menyebalkan! Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku mual.

"Kau ingin menjadi seorang pelukis, eoh?" tanyaku mencoba bersikap normal dihadapan Jongjin.

"Ne, noona. Aku ingin menjadi pelukis yang mengalahkan ketenaran Leonardo da Vinci." Jawabnya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Manis sekali.

"Kau pasti bisa, belajarlah dengan tekun." Kuacak rambutnya halus seraya tersenyum.

"Euhm." Dia mengangguk. "Noona, SM High School akan mengadakan festival seni ya? apa boleh aku datang ke sana?"

Festival seni ya? Haaah~ aku malas sekali, mengingat aku harus satu tim dengan namja aneh itu. Sebenarnya tidak masalah bagiku bekerja sama dengan siapa saja asalkan jangan dengannya. Sepertinya ide-ideku akan sulit untuk keluar jika bersamanya. Andai saja dia bukan ketua singing club di sekolah.

".. na.. noona.."

"Nde?" aku tersentak agak kaget, tangan Jongjin melambai-lambai di depan wajahku. Tadi aku melamun ya?

"Waeyo, noona?"

"Ah ani. Sampai mana tadi?" ah, aku benar-benar payah, bahkan aku tak ingat apa yang sedang kami bicarakan tadi.

"Festival seni, noona, apa aku boleh datang?"

"Oh ne, tentu saja boleh. Kau bisa datang pada hari kedua dan ketiga saat penutupan karena dua hari terbuka untuk umum."

"Baguslah, aku akan mengajak teman-temanku." Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

Tak terasa kami sudah berada di depan rumah Jongjin. Mengobrol memang mempersingkat waktu perjalanan.

"Noona, mau mampir?" tawar Jongjin. Aku menggeleng seraya tersenyum, takut dia tersinggung dengan penolakanku.

"Donghae-ah!"

Aku mengenal suara itu, sangat familiar. Dan benar saja, Kim ahjumma –eomma Jongjin- muncul dari balik tanaman yang cukup besar –yang tadi menutupinya- di taman depan rumah.

"Annyeong ahjumma." Kubungkukkan badanku sopan, tak lupa ku sunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Mampirlah sebentar, Hae-ah, sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung ke sini."

"Jangan eomma! Nanti rumah kita bau amis. Jongjin-ah, cepat mandi, badanmu bau ikan." Seorang namja keluar dari dalam rumah dan berdiri di samping Kim ahjumma sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja aneh berkepala besar itu.

Aish! Menyebalkan sekali dia itu. Ingin sekali aku memukul kepalanya dengan tasku yang berat supaya ukuran kepalanya beratmbah besar. Sabar Lee Donghae. Aku hanya mampu menggeram kesal, mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Kutatap dia tajam, penuh dengan kebencian yang terpancar dari mataku. Dia pun juga melakukan hal demikian. Singkatnya kami berperang tatap-menatap dengan pandangan menusuk. Beruntung kau kali ini, aku masih menghormati Kim ahjumma sehingga tidak bertindak nekat.

'Pletak'

"Appo, eomma~ eomma kejam sekali pada anak sendiri." rengeknya. Kim ahjumma menggetok kepalanya dengan sekop yang ada di tangan Kim ahjumma.

Rasakan kau, kepala helm! Hahaha….. setengah mati aku menahan tawa melihat penderitaannya dan tak ketinggalan juga tampang pabbonya.

"Aigooo~ kau ini. Apa perlu eomma belikan kacamata yang lebih besar, eoh? Donghae itu sangat manis dan energik, eomma suka."

"Gomawo, ahjumma." Aku menundukkan kepalaku sejenak dan tersenyum simpul.

"Manis apanya? Bahkan orang tidak bisa membedakan gendernya." Dia tertawa meremehkan.

Jinjja! aku benar-benar emosi, kedua tandukku pasti sudah keluar.

'pletak pletak'

Kembali Kim ahjumma menghadiahinya jitakan, bahkan kali ini dua. Yeyey! Aku bersorak-sorai dalam hati.

"Eomma, appooo~"

"Cepat minta maaf pada Donghae!" perintah Kim ahjumma.

"Tidak mau." Dia melenggang pergi memasuki rumah.

"Donghae-ah, maafkan Jongwoon, ne? dia memang keterlaluan." Kim ahjumma mewakilinya meminta maaf.

"Gwaenchana, ahjumma. Saya permisi dulu, ahjumma, eomma pasti sudah menunggu."

"Oh, ne. Gomawo sudah menemani Jongjin pulang. Kapan-kapan mampirlah kesini."

"Ne, ahjumma."

"Annyeong, noona." Jongjin masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya.

"Annyeong, Jongjin-ah."

Aku membungkukkan badanku, berpamitan pada Kim ahjumma.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah -di samping rumah di mana aku berhenti sejenak tadi- ku.

Awas kau kepala helm! Aku tak akan mengampunimu!

-Donghae POV ends-

.

.

.

-Yesung POV-

Ku sandarkan tubuhku di meja belajar. Pandanganku membidik lurus ke depan, menerawang menembus jendela di hadapanku. Tampaklah sesosok yeoja bersurai coklat sebahu yang dikucir kuda berada di kamarnya –di depan kamarku. Dihidupkannya music pada mini tape yang ada di ujung meja belajarnya, music hip-hop. Lalu dia mulai meliuk-liukkan badannya seirama dengan music tersebut.

Lee Donghae, itulah nama yeoja yang sedang ku amati saat ini. Apa yang sedang kulakukan saat ini memang sudah menjadi rutinitasku. Aku suka memperhatikannya lewat jendela kamarku. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas mengingat jarak balkon kamar kami berdua saja kurang dari tiga meter. Tentu saja kegiatanku ini ku jalankan secara diam-diam tanpa pengetahuannya. Hey, mau ditaruh di mana wajah tampanku jika ia tahu aku ehem-selalu-ehem mengamati dia yang notabene adalah musuh bebuyutanku. Yah, bisa dibilang aku mengintip atau mengintai atau memata-matai juga bisa. Terserahlah.

"Ya! hyung!" suara yang sudah sangat familiar tertanggap gendang telingaku.

"Yack! Kim Jongjin! Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!" Dongsaeng menyebalkan, mengagetkanku saja.

"Mengintai Donghae noona lagi, eoh?" tanyanya seraya ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya di meja belajar –di sampingku- dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Mengintai? Aku bukan pembunuh bayaran, pabbo." Elakku. Ku rebahkan tubuhku di kasur empuk milikku.

"Tidak usah beralasan, Sungie hyung. Aku sudah berkali-kali memergokimu mengamati Donghae noona diam-diam. Kau menyukainya kan? akui saja."

"Mwo-mwoya? Ja-jangan a-sal bi-bica-ra!" sontak kududukkan tubuhku di pinggir ranjang, sial kenapa aku jadi gagap begini?

"Aku berkata benar kan? Yesung hyung saja jadi salah tingkah begitu. Weeeek!" Ejeknya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yack! kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" kuraih bantal di sebelahku dan kulempar sekuat tenaga kepada namdongsaeng ku satu-satunya itu, tapi ia berhasil menghindar.

"Yesung hyung menyukai Donghae noona!" teriaknya menggeleger seraya lari terbirit-birit keluar dari kamarku.

"Aish, dasar dongsaeng menyebalkan!"

Kembali ku rebahkan tubuhku di kasur empuk milikku. Ku tatap langit-langit kamarku yang bernuansa langit lengkap dengan aksen awan-awannya. Sejenak pikiranku terngiang akan kenangan masa lalu. Kenangan masa kecilku.

-flashback-

*still Yesung POV*

Ku larikan kaki mungilku dengan cepat memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah yang cukup luas tepat di sebelah rumahku. Tertangkap oleh retina mataku seorang gadis cilik sedang berjongkok mengelus bulu halus putih anjing kesayangannya. Senyum mengembang di bibirku karena aku langsung menemukan orang yang ku cari.

"Hosh hosh hosh.." ku raup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memenuhi rongga paru-paru ku yang minim oksigen karena aku berlari kencang, yah walaupun jaraknya tidak jauh, tetap saja capek.

"Hae-ya, kajja kita ke taman. Hyukkie dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu." Ajakku pada gadis kecil di hadapanku ini setelah berhasil ku stabilkan napasku.

Dia mendongak menatapku dengan mata polosnya, tangannya masih setia memanjakan anjing kecil kesanyangannya itu.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Akan ada pertunjukan kecil dari Hyukkie. Kajja kita pergi." Jawabku seraya meraih tangannya.

"Shireo, aku ingin bermain bersama Bada saja hari ini." tolaknya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku.

"Aish. Bada itu membosankan, biarkan dia mencari teman sendiri. Kajja." Kutarik paksa dirinya hingga bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menjauhi anjing berbulu putih itu yang menggonggong melihat majikannya jadi korban pemaksaan -?-

"Shireo! Lepaskan aku Yesungie~"

"Yack! panggil aku oppa, aku lebih tua darimu!" titah ku dengan suara yang naik beberapa oktaf, ku balikkan badanku dan melihatnya yang menatapku tajam.

"Tidak mau! Kau nakal!"

Didorongnya tubuhku ke belakang. Namun sebelum aku terjatuh, reflex tanganku mencari sebuah pegangan yang ternyata tangan gadis kecil bernama Donghae itulah yang berhasil ku gapai. Dan akhirnya kami berdua terjatuh bersama. Donghae jatuh tepat di atas tubuhku yang tertidur di tanah. Jarak wajah kami sangat dekat, bahkan hidung kami pun bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Ku pandang wajahnya intens serta ku selami manic dark brownnya dalam. Yeoja mungil di hadapanku ini waaahh~ neomu kyeopta. Diapun balas menatap kedua manic mataku dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Perlahan ku dekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya yang berjarak kurang dari 3 cm itu.

Cuuup~

Ku pejamkan mataku saat kurasakan sapuan lembut bibirnya pada bibirku serta hangat napasnya yang menerpa wajahku. Tidak ada penolakan apapun darinya. Hanya beberapa detik saja bibir kami menempel, hanya sebatas menempel. Ku jauhkan sedikit wajahku dari wajahnya. Kedua matanya masih membulat lucu, mungkin kaget dengan tindakanku tadi. Senyum senang tersungging di bibirku.

"Donghae-ya, kau lihat kan? kita sudah berciuman, itu berarti suatu hari nanti kau harus menikah denganku."

"Menikah? Apa itu, Yesungie?" matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu dan dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Menikah itu seperti appa dan eomma, seperti Lee ahjusshi dan ahjumma, hidup bersama dan bahagia selamanya. Kau mau kan?

"Oh, ne! aku mau." Dia mengangguk dengan semangat dan tersenyum manis.

"Yakssok?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ne! Yakssok! Aku mau menikah dengan Yesungie." Jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

Kemudian kami saling melempar senyum terbaik satu sama lain.

"Yack! apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh?"

Aigooo~ Donghwa hyung datang mengganggu. Dia membangunkan Donghae dari atas tubuhku dan tak lupa membantuku berdiri.

"Gwaenchanayo, Hae-ya?" tanyanya khawatir pada Donghae seraya membersihkan debu yang menempel pada pakaian Donghae. Sedangkan aku membersihkan diriku sendiri. *poor Sungie*

"Gwaenchana, oppa." Jawab Donghae dan tak lupa bonus tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa kalian tiduran di tanah, eoh?" tanya Donghwa hyung.

"Kami terjatuh, hyung." Jawabku –sok- innocent. Dia ini pabbo sekali, mana ada yang mau tiduran di lantai.

"Oh." Donghwa hyung mengangguk paham.

"Oppa, tau tidak? Aku dan Yesungie akan menikah." Ujar Donghae dengan mata berbinar.

"Mwo-mwoya?" teriaknya terkejut dengan kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut yeodongsaeng polosnya.

-flashback ends-

Aku tertawa kecil mengingat hal itu. Wajah Donghwa hyung saat itu pabbo sekali. Bwahahaha… sangat menggelikan.

Sontak tawa ku terhenti saat kembali mengingat janji yang terucap antara Donghae dan aku saat kecil. Aku menghela napas berat. Tangan kananku meraba dada sebelah kiriku, kenapa rasanya sedikit perih? Jantungku juga berdetak lebih cepat. Ada apa ini?

Aniyo. Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya kan? Ani. Ani. Ani. Sadarlah Kin Jongwoon! Kau tidak menyukainya. Aku masih waras! Ataukah aku malah men-ehem-cintainya?

Aiiiish! Ku acak-acak rambutku kasar untuk melampiaskan frustasiku. Kembali ku tenangkan diriku, menjernihkan pikiranku. Ah, festival seni sekolah melintas di otakku. Aku merupakan salah satu orang yang bertanggung jawab dalam event itu, mengingat aku ini menjabat sebagai ketua singing club dan omona! aku satu tim dengan yeoja tomboy itu. Aiiiish! Jinjja! merepotkan sekali. Bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa berdiskusi tanpa bertengkar? Mulai berpikir jernih Kim Jongwoon!

Serasa mendapatkan ada lampu yang terang bersinar di kepalaku.

AHAAA! I've got an idea…!

-Yesung POV ends-

.

.

.

'tuk'

'tuk'

Donghae menghentikan dancenya sejenak karena suara sesuatu yang berasal dari kaca jendelanya menginterupsi keasyikannya meliuk-liukkan tubuh langsingnya. Sejenak perhatiannya terpusat pada jendela kamarnya tempat sumber suara tersebut.

"Mungkin ranting pohon yang jatuh," gumamnya berargumen.

Yeoja tomboy itu kembali terfokus pada dancenya yang sempat tertunda.

'tuk'

'tuk'

'tuk'

Kali ini suara ketukan di jendelanya terdengar lebih banyak dan lebih keras.

"Aish!" Donghae menghentikan gerakan dancenya –lagi- dan mengajak rambutnya frustasi.

Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan –pertanda dia sedang kesal- dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya menuju jendela dan membuka tirainya. Tertangkap oleh kedua manic dark brown nya seorang namja bermata sipit sedang bersiap-siap melempari jendelanya dengan sebuah kerikil di tangannya.

Donghae membuka jendelanya, hendak memuntahkan amarahnya pada namja yang ada di seberang kamarnya tersebut.

'TUK'

"AUWW!"

Nah, suara tadi berasal dari uri Donghae. Sementara namja yang ada di seberang sana membulatkan matanya, dia tidak menyangka lemaparannya kali ini akan mendarat begitu mulut di dahi yeoja tomboy tetangganya itu.

"Hmmmpph.. bwahahahhaha!" tawa renyah meledak dari namja bermata sipit itu.

"Yack! kepala helm pabbo! Kau mau membuat kepalaku sebesar kepalamu, eoh? Kau juga mau memecahkan kaca jendelaku? Apa yang kau lakukan KIM JONGWOON PABBO…?" teriak Donghae kalap pada namja yang berdiri di balkon kamarnya sendiri yang tak lain adalah Yesung.

"Mian ikan amis, aku tidak sengaja. Tapi aku sangat senang. Hahaha."

Donghae menatap Yesung penuh dengan kebencian. Diambilnya kerikil –dari Yesung- yang mendarat di balkon kamarnya, kerikil yang paling besar. Donghae bersiap-siap memasang kuda-kuda. Yesung yang masih asyik tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya sedang tampak lengah, kesempatan bagus untuk uri Donghae.

1

Bersedia, Donghae mengambil ancang-ancang.

2

Siap, Donghae mengangkat tangannya ke belakang.

3

Yak! Donghae melempar kerikil pilihannya tersebut.

'TAKH'

"APPOOO!" Teriak Yesung kesakitan seranya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang merupakan sasaran lemparan Donghae.

"Bwahahahahhaha! Kau pabbo sekali. Kepalamu tambah besar." Donghae tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ikan amis menyebalkan…! Awas kau! Tunggu pembalasanku!" umpat Yesung masih mengelus-elus kepalanya guna mengurangi rasa sakit yang menderanya.

"Kau sendiri yang memulai. Aku hanya mengikuti permainanmu." Donghae membela dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah. Aku sedang baik hati, tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu." Ujar Yesung setelah sakit di kepalanya sudah agak hilang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae berkacak pinggang.

'Tch, padahal dia baru saja memulai pertengkaran denganku.' Batin Donghae.

"Ayo diskusikan tugas kita untuk festival seni. Mau tidak mau kita harus melaksanakan tugas, kita kan satu tim." Kata Yesung mengesampingkan egonya. Sebenarnya gengsi sekali dia mengajak Donghae bekerja sama, tapi apa boleh buat? Dia harus professional kan?

Donghae berpikir sejenak, mencerna perkataan Yesung. Walaupun harga dirinya tidak mengijinkannya menyetujui usul Yesung tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan iya. *author lebay*

"Yack! jangan terlalu lama berpikir ikan pabbo!"Yesung menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali!" Donghae berdecak sebal. "Kau tunggu di situ sebentar." Titah Donghae pada Yesung lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Donghae kembali ke balkon kamarnya seraya membawa sebuah kursi plastic yang ringan dan buku agendanya. Sementara Yesung sudah duduk manis menunggu Donghae di balkon kamarnya sendiri.

Dan dimulailah acara diskusi Yesung dan Donghae yang berlangsung secara damai bertempat di balkon kamar masing-masing yang berjarak kurang dari tiga meter tersebut. Diluar dugaan, Donghae yang mulanya mengira bahwa berkerja sama dangan Yesung akan menghambat ide-ide cemerlangnya muncul ternyata tidak benar. Yesung dan Donghae sama-sama menyalurkan ide kreatif mereka berdua. Tak jarang memang perdebatan kecil menghiasi diskusi mereka.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Donghae sudah menguap berkali-kali menahan kantuknya.

"Yesungie, kita sudahi saja dulu. Aku mengantuk." Ujar Donghae.

"Ne, tidurlah, sudah larut malam. Selamat malam Hae-ya." balas Yesung.

Keduanya melangkankan kaki masuk ke kamar masing-masing, menutup pintu kaca yang membatasi kamar dan balkon serta menarik tirainya.

Donghae sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya, bersiap menjelajahi alam mimpi. Tangannya memegang dada kirinya tempat di mana jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Yesungie? Tadi aku memanggilnya Yesungie?" Donghae bermonolog ria. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa senang dan seakan-akan ribuan bunga menghiasi hatinya.

"Aish, pabboya Lee Donghae." Donghae merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Ditarikknya selimut sampai menutupi dagunya dan didekapnya boneka ikan badut berwarna orange, kemudian dipejamkan kedua matanya. Beranjak mengarungi tidurnya yang lelap.

-Yesung side-

Yesung tak henti-hentinya tersenyum seraya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang bercorak awan. Walaupun malam sudah sangat larut tapi dia belum bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai bantalan dirinya. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Dasar ikan amis, kau manis sekali."

.

.

.

T~B~C

.

.

.

**Eotteohkae chingudeul?**

**Perlukah ff ini dilanjutkan?**

**Utang ff dua itu belum lunas, eh udah buat ff lain.. nambah utang deh…**

**Entah kenapa imajinasi Eun Byeol sedang mampet pada dua ff itu *ditendang readers***

**Kalau ada readers yang mau bercakap-cakap sama author aneh ini, silahkan aja PM Eun Byeol.. atau lewat fb juga bisa.. *promosi lagi***

**Hehehe *nyegir lima jari***

**Last word…**

**MIND TO REVIEW? *puppy eyes***


End file.
